Wrong Universe, Dammit
by Binary 9
Summary: Rose has trouble finding her original universe, and ends up in the universe in which the Avengers exist. Sarcasm, bewildered Tony and Captain Spandex aplenty. Doctor Who Series 4 Post-Avengers


I wrote this a few months ago. It's a oneshot? I think?

Time: Doctor Who Series 4, and Post-Avengers.

The street was cold on the winter's night, a strong breeze chilling. The tarmac on the street were slicked with water, from the earlier rain, bordering on becoming an icy slush. A cloudless night, the sound of New York could be heard plain from here, the fiant thump of a disco bass, drunken cheers of late night party goers, and the growl of passing cars.

Here Steve Rogers was, sitting on the gutter. He was still wearing his blue suit, but a leather jacket over it, though that had several gashes in it, and some mud patches on the back. And though he wouldn't have admitted it on the point of death, he was also utterly lost.

Steve had grown up in Brookylyn, and had known most of the alleyways, terraces and streets to memory. But now, over 70 years later, he had come to discover that a lot had changed since his childhood. There were only a few solitary streets that remained true to his memory, but the rest were completely unfamiliar.

God, why hadn't he accepted Tony's ride home? Stark could have gotten him home to the Stark Tower in less then 15 minutes. But no, Captain _Thickhead_ had to say that he needed the walk; the fresh air would do him good, he figured. Now he was stuck in the some shady part of Brooklyn, without a cab or subway in sight.

_Ah well_, he thought. _Probably needed to get to know the new Brooklyn anyway_. Steve stood up, ignoring the pain in his muscles from sitting there so long, and tightened his jacket around his shoulders. It was cold here, cold enough to send the tips of his ears stinging.

He set off down the street. Surely there was a lone taxi wandering the streets, or perhaps a citizen nice enough to give him directions.

For about 20 feet, Steve walked, until he heard a sound, and he stopped in the middle of the street. It was a buzzing noise, like swarm of bees. In the street, there seemed to be nothing that could cause it, and the factories that border the street look abandoned, and the windows, covered with grime, corroborate that.

Steve shrugged it off, and continued walking. It was probably an aftereffect of the grenade that had gone off at the mission, a ringing in the ears. Though, it seemed to be growing louder, and louder.

This continued, until the beginnings of a headache was forming. Steve halted again, and touched the shield strapped to his back, a form of reassurance. The noise sounded like something electrical, like the humming of radiators.

A flash erupted, a blue white flare, directly in front of Steve, making black dots swim infront of his eyes. Even though his vision was impaired, he unstrapped the Captain America shield from his back with the ease of an action done many times before, and assumed a defensive pose. The smell of smoke was strong, but the probability of a fire lighting on such a damp and cold night as this was unlikely. Unfortunately, there was no way to contact the rest of the Avengers because he hadn't quite mastered the art of the "mobile". However, the… whatever it was… probably would have sent some alarms ringing at SHIELD, so hopefully, someone would that knew their way around the new Brooklyn would be coming.

"Hello?" he called, his vision clearing, though smoke was obscuring his view now. With his spare hand, he groped for the gun that was attached to the belt around his waist.

The reply he got certainly surprised Steve.

"Fucking hell." a low, female voice swore.

He tried again, hoping for a slightly better response than some vulgar curse words.

"Er, hello?"

The wind breathed an icy trail down the street, clearing the smoke as it went. And as the smoke dissapated into the ether, a slight figure was revealed. A girl, by the looks of it. Blonde hair, about shoulder length. Purple jacket, black jeans. And in her arms…

Steve pulled the gun from his waist in a fluid movement, holding it out in front of him.

"Drop the weapon!" he shouted. The girl looked at the bulky gun she had in hand, almost in surprise, and lowered it to the ground.

"What year is it?" she said, pushing wisps of hair away from her face.

Steve cocked his head. The question was rather similar to one he had said 6 months or so ago. "What?"

The girl shook her head impatiently. "The year, what's the year?"

"Uh, 2-2012. Wait, who are you?" Steve stuttered on the unfamiliar sound of the 21st Century, but didn't move his gun from its position.

"Damn it." she cursed. "Wrong freakin' year. Bet it's the wrong freaking dimension as well." she muttered quietly to herself.

She held out a hand, but Steve didn't take it, so she put it down after a few awkward moments. "Rose Tyler."

"What was that? That- thing?" Steve stumbled over his words, unable to describe what exactly _had_ happened. A buzzing, and a puff of smoke? That'd look brilliant in his mission report, if it was called for.

The girl, Rose, raised her eyebrows, and looked behind her. "What thing? I was just walkin' down the street. Anythin' wrong?" She gave him a look of innocence, but Steve wasn't having any of it.

"You had a gun. Usually, people 'just walking down the street' don't have guns". He glared at the girl.

She –Rose- shrugged, appearing nonchalant. "Well, I guess I'm an exception." Her gaze drifted to what Steve was wearing, underneath his leather jacket- his Captain America uniform.

"What're you wearing? Is that- Oh, never mind" the Rose girl stopped midsentence, seeming to reassess the gun pointed at her face. She turned, and shot like a bat out of hell, back the way she came.

"Hey! Wait!" Steve shouted at the girl, and started running himself. Thanks to the super soldier serum, he was able to begin gaining on the girl, but she was pretty flighty on her feet, and had a good head start.

She snatched up the strap of her gun with one hand, only slowing for a second, and continued down the alleyway. Rose turned around a corner, and disappeared from Steve's view, blonde hair shining in the dim streetlights being the last thing he saw.

"Dang it." Steve cursed quietly.

But as he rounded the corner, what he saw quite surprised him. The girl –Rose- was pressed onto a black car, with handcuffs being clipped around her wrists, by three or so suit clad men. Steve recognised the car as one of SHIELD's, with the small white logo on the side of one of the doors. A SHIELD agent, complete with the suit and tie outfit, stepped towards him.

"Captain Rogers!" the agent said loudly.

"Agent" Steve nodded, and looked past him, where the girl was being felt down for weapons. "Who's she?" he asked.

The agent shrugged. "No idea. SHIELD caught abnormal energy readings in the vicinity, and sent a team here. Though, it was believed that you went back to Stark Tower, Captain Rogers." the agent frowned at him, or more frowned _up_ at him. The agent was a good foot smaller than the Captain.

"I was just walking there. Then, that girl just appeared out of no where"

"No where?" the agent said disbelievingly. "Where did she appear?"

Steve guestured behind him. "About 100 feet or so back."

The agent nodded, and began walking back to the car, where the Tyler girl was being pushed into the back of the SHIELD car.

"That's about where SHIELD picked up the disturbance. Thank you, Rogers." The agent hestitated, and looked back at Steve, with his somewhat torn and dirtied uniform.

"Would you like a lift back to Stark Tower?"

Gratefully, Steve nodded, and followed the agent back to a SHIELD car. Today had been a hell of a day, and he was craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Perhaps with a cup of tea to warm him up.

They had her in handcuffs. Literally, the metal cold and biting against her skin, as they left her to sweat it out in a cell. Not that she was sweating. Rose Tyler was totally cool. Like a cucumber.

Obviously, she had gotten the wrong dimension. The group that had arrested her, they'd called themselves "SHIELD". She'd never heard of SHIELD in her home dimension. But they looked a little bit like Torchwood, all suits and discreet handguns.

Speaking of guns, they'd taken away hers. Not that Rose really wanted it at the moment- it was only meant for the worst of situations. But it was rather incriminating to have an alien tech gun.

Rose wasn't worried though- she still had her dimension cannon on her. After a jump, it needed about 48 hours to recharge, but she could pull it prematurely if she was in any danger. It would probably damage the circuitry, and Pete would blow a pipe, but she'd be able to repair it.

Before the SHIELD agents had pushed her into the back of a car, she'd managed to take a look at the sky. Like every other universe she'd been to since the start of the project, she could see dying stars in the sky. The people here probably hadn't noticed though- most didn't.

* * *

Tony got the call about 10 minutes after Steve arrived at the Stark tower. He glanced at his phone, and sighed, rather melodramatically, before answering it.

"I'm busy. Extremly busy." Tony complained loudly, before popping another blueberry in his mouth. He wasn't actually that busy, but it'd been a big night, and he was sure there was a bruise in a place there should _never_ be a bruise.

"SHIELD has obtained some rather… interesting weaponry…" Fury said simply into the phone. To tempt Stark with some new technology was an almost guarantee of getting him there.

"You have my attention… Wait, it isn't Darcy's taser is it? I swear, she's gonna seriously kill someone with it."

"Not exactly. We don't think it's from Earth."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"It's urgent, Stark."

"Fine. But just because you've got alien tech."

Tony hung up before Fury could reply, and groaned loudly. _Seriously, it was almost 3 in the morning_. But then again, there was alien tech, and he wanted in on it.

Tony grabbed a clean shirt, one without bullet grazes on it, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Date of birth?"

"5th of June, 1986."

"Current country of citizenship?"

"Uh, Britain. Look, can I talk to your-"

"Wait here please."

"Well, I'm hardly going anywhere."

* * *

Tony walked into the SHIELD headquarters, swiping his ID card against the door scanner. Fury was at the reception, waiting for Tony.

"Where's the goodies?" demanded Stark, taking a swig out of the coffee cup he had in hand.

"In the R&D labs. See if you can get anything out of it. If it isn't extraterrestrial, then there's something funky about it." Fury said solidly, guesturing for Stark where to go.

Stark began to walk towards the lift Fury was pointing to, but he turned back.

"Did you find anything else with the weapon?" he asked, eyes narrowing with curiousity.

Fury frowned, obviously rather uncomfortable with the idea of sharing information with the somewhat eccentric genius billionaire.

"We… have a person in custody. She was in possession of the weapon."

"Oooh…" Stark waggled his eyebrows at the use of the female pronoun. "Wait, human?"

"Yes, it seems so." Fury wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Then how come she's got alien tech?"

Fury shrugged, and then walked back to his office. It was late, and he was in dire need of a coffee.

* * *

Tony examined the gun. It was pretty snazzy, for outerspace weaponry. Rather clunky as well, but looked like it packed a punch.

Tony fished a screwdriver out of his pcket, and flipped the gun, to where screws where exposed..

"Come on baby, let's see whatcha made out." he smirked, and started to unscrew the first of the screws.

However, an engraving next to the group of screws caught his attention. Stark turned the lamp beside him toward the gun, and squinted at it. it was rather small, but it could definitely be made out as English letter. _Was that a T or an F_, he wondered, before coming closer to the engraving, a distance of only a couple of inches between him and the gun.

It said… Tony narrowed his eyes once again. Pepper had been nagging at him for ages to get glasses, but he didn't want to look old. He was Tony Stark, cool dude.

Ah, there it was. TORCHWOOD, 2009.

What was Torchwood?

Tony fished his phone out from his pocket, and typed it into the search engine. Within seconds, he had results. Apparently, there had been a manor in Scotland in the 19th Century named Torchwood, but that was it.

Pushing the puzzle from his mind, Tony picked his screwdriver up, and turned back to the screws, and began to pull apart the gun. Oh, this looked like fun.

Two hours later, Tony Stark looked over the mess he'd created. Circuitry and screws had been taken out of the gun, and spread all over the lab table. Some sort of fluid was dripping onto the floor, collecting in an oily pool, waiting for someone to slip on it.

Tony's work was done. He'd analysed practically every inch of the gun, inside and out, even made a few notes that he might revisit later.

Stark pulled out his phone, and called Director Fury.

"Fury."

"Geez, most people say hello, you know." Tony said, hoisting himself up onto one of the now rare spots of no clutter on the lab tables.

"What do you want, Stark?" Fury came through the phone. Obviously, Director McGrouchy Pants had no time for Stark humour today.

"I want to talk to the chick with the gun."

"Why?" Fury said bluntly.

"This gun, it's definitely got extraterrestrial concepts and design, but it's Earth made."

"Does it have to be you doing the talking?" Fury said, sounding rather exasperated.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"It means you aren't skilled in interrogation, and frankly, can be an annoying little shit."

Tony chose to ignore that, for the sake that he didn't really have much evidence to say otherwise, and plowed on with his case.

"I just spent two hours on the gun, and I know techno-speak. Come on, Fury, one for me?"

"Half an hour."

The call ended. Tony looked at the phone in his hand for a moment, then punched the air with his fist.

"Boo ya!"

* * *

The girl who SHIELD had found, had her sneaker clad feet propped up on the table in front of her handcuffed arms out behind her head. Tony could see she was awake, despite the fact she'd been there for over three hours.

He unlocked the door, and sat down in the chair opposite the girl. She raised an eyebrow, but put her feet off of the table, and rested her hands in front of her.

Tony flashed her a winning smile. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark."

Curiously, there was no recognition in the girl's eyes. Tony found this unusual- most people in the Western World knew who he was.

She nodded towards him. "Rose Tyler." A strong British accent, he noted.

"I examined the weapon you were carrying, you know. Rather neat, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks."

"Did you make it?"

The Rose girl coloured slightly. "Well, not all of the designs are mine, but in the majority, yes."

"You know, it looks like extraterrestrial design" Tony said.

She quirked her lip. "Yeah, I've got a comm link with Spok on my phone as well."

Stark smirked, always one to appreciate sarcasm.

"Point still stands- it's alien. How come you've got it?"

She leaned forward, teeth flashing in the harsh fluorescent light above. "Maybe I'm an alien."

"You don't look like one" Tony said evenly. That was true- she looked thoroughly human. And she looked a little bit short to be an Asgardian. Tony also doubted that Asgardians had access to perioxide hair dye.

She shrugged. "Fair enough."

Tony cleared his throat. "We have readings, from the area you were seen… arriving."

"What kind of readings?"

"Energy ones, specifically. They were all off the scale"

"And you fellas isolated it to where I was? That's pretty smart."

"So where did you come from?"

At this Rose sighed heavily. "Look, even if I said it, you wouldn't believe it."

Tony crossed his arms. "Try me."

"I'm from a parellel universe."

Tony didn't blink, but somewhere in his mind, he registered surprise. Well, it was probably not what he thought she would say.

"Right. Um, right. So, if you're from 'a parellel universe', which I do have my doubts about, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to end up here, you know."

"Took a wrong turn?" he suggested lightly.

"The landings a bit random, honestly. I could end up anywhere."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"It's not a hobby." she said solidly.

He nodded in acceptance. "Fair enough."

There was silence for a couple of moments, while Tony processed it. He didn't quite believe in parellel universes, let alone travel between them, but he was willing to forgo that for the moment.

"So, are you going to get me go…?" Rose said hestitantly.

Tony grinned. "Nope. For all I know, that parellel universes could be a steaming pile of crap. So, dollface, you're stuck here for the moment."

She rolled her eyes towards heaven.

"Look, can I talk to the head honcho here?"

Stark frowned indignantly. "What makes you think I'm not boss?"

"You're pouting. From what I know, bosses do not pout." she said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

_Did he pout? She probably mistook it for handsome disgruntlement. Don't listen to the blondie, Stark, you're amazing._

"Okay, maybe I'm not head honcho. But why do you want to talk to him?"

She lifted her eyebrows in disbelief. "So you haven't noticed?"

"Obviously not."

She inclined her head, and said clearly, without a trace of mirth. "Then I need to talk to your boss, pronto."

Tony frowned, and checked his watch. Only fifteen minutes into the interview, and Tony wanted to get his full 30.

"Right, I'll… send him over after me."

She nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

Tony shrugged. "It's too late to go home, and I like your gun. Well," Tony said, remembering the current messs that the aforementioned gun was in. "I liked it."

Rose frowned. "What did you do to my gun?"

Tony held his hands up in defence. "SHIELD thought you were a dangerous alien. And anyway, I'm supposed to be asking the questions. Was there an electron stimulator in there, or were my eyes deceiving me?"

She eyed him dangerously. "You are _not_ to use that technology." she said firmly. "Obviously, you're much more behind in tech than my universe."

"How so?" Tony was interested. Sure, the gun was nothing he'd seen before, but it was much more familiar than the guns of the Chitauri back in 2012.

"Well, doesn't look like you guys have 'ad a lot of experience with aliens, to be honest."

Tony snorted. "Besides the alien invasion in the summer, yeah, we're totally inexperienced."

Rose didn't share his mirth. "What species?"

"Chitauri."

She nodded in sympathy. "Tough bastards. The point still stands though- hands off my gun."

"Yeah… No" Tony hummed.

She grimaced, but didn't say any further.

"So, how do you travel around 'parellel universes'?" Tony asked curiously, a high level of doubt in his voice. He was always one for proof.

"I call Scotty, and ask him to beam me up." she said dryly.

"So, they have Star Trek in your 'parellel universe'?" Tony noted in amusement. "Jeez, somethings don't change…"

The girl grimaced. "They don't have chips though. Bastards." She muttered the last part under her breath, but Tony heard it all the same.

"Seriously? How do you live?" he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at the same time.

She huffed noisely. "Horribly."

Something occurred to Tony. "Hold on, you live in a world without chips. How would you even notice its absence, when it's never been around?"

She shrugged. "I've been getting around dimension for quite a few years."

"Right…" Tony trailed off, somewhat disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me." she accused lightly.

He shrugged. "No proof, don't believe it. For instance, how do you 'travel between dimensions'?"

She winked. "A girl can't give up all her secrets. But maybe you'll see later."

"So, I'm guessing this isn't the dimension you're after?"

Rose grimaced. "Nup. It's kinda similar to this one though."

"Do they have the Avengers?" Tony asked in interest. It'd certainly be a thought to meet a version of himself. Twice the awesomeness.

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Nup, what is it?"

"They're a specialised team." Tony said proudly. "Beat the asses of those Chitauri bastards last year."

She smiled, a proper, lovely smile. "Huh, that's fantastic. How many in it?"

"6. There's Captain Spangles, the incredible Hulk, Blondie, Katniss man, Killer Russian, and the best and most heroic superhero: Iron Man." Tony counted the Avengers off using his fingers, saving himself for the last.

Rose snorted. "And I'm guessing you're part of the team?"

Tony nodded. "I'm Ironman." he said proudly, only jutting his chest forward a little.

Rose smirked. "I guessed that as well."

"And you met Captain Spangles on arrival. Poor guy, you scared the God-fearing patriot out of him."

She giggled. "The guy in spandex?"

Tony nodded, before taking a swig out of his coffee. "Captain America, America's eagle of freedom."

"I had Captain America cartoons when I was a kid!" she exclaimed. "I mean, not the actual person, but the cartoons were real enough."

Tony checked the time on his phone. 5 minutes to go. Crack the hard questions, Stark boy, or you'll moan about it all day to Bruce.

Rose noticed him checking his phone, and leaned forward in interest. "Oh, neat phone." She said, taking in its transparency.

Tony practically puffed up at this comment. If there was anything he liked, it was pretty blondes complimenting him. "I built it myself." Then he mentally slapped himself. Come on Stark, channel Mulder.

"So… do you actually have any proof you're from another dimension?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Course I do."

"What?" Tony said eagerly.

"Let me talk to your boss, and I'll show you." she replied, somewhat stubbornly.

Tony sniffed petulantly. "What, don't want to talk to me?"

"No offense, but I need to talk to your head honcho, buddy. Communication straight to the top is the best route."

"I'm Iron Man though!"

"Whatever, tinman. No head honcho, no proof." she said simply. before resting back in her chair.

Tony stood up. "Fine," he grumbled. "Maybe I will."

"Thank you."

"He's not as much fun as I am though."

"I bet. Nice meeting you, Mr Stark."

Tony walked out of the room, passing Fury on the way.

* * *

An hour later, Stark was fast asleep on one of the science lab desks. A cold cup of coffee was loosely grasped in one hand, and his phone in the other.

However, though Tony's warm state of sleep, he could hearing metallic clanging noises, and the rustle of plastic. He opened one eye blarily, and peered around the lab, before shooting upright.

"You know, most people sleep on beds. Or soft chairs even." Rose said, continuing to sweep the sad remains of her gun off the table into a plastic bag, not even giving Tony a glance.

He blinked somewhat stupidly, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "How the hell did you get out of the cells?"

She winked at him. "I've got my tricks, and your security is somewhat easy to break into." On an afterthought, Rose shot him an apolegetic look. "Sorry."

"N' my security." he mumbled, feeling a little out of place.

The blond haired girl nodded understandingly, before tying her plastic bag with a knot, securing the body of her gun.

"Right." she declared, turning back to Tony with a grin, "You wanted evidence?" Her eyes sparkled. "You've got it."

Before Tony could even begin to interupt, she pulled a large, circular device from her pocket, with a yellow button from the middle. She punched down on the button, and a loud humming noise filled the room. Rose saluted to Tony, before disappearing in a burst of white-blue light.

Tony rubbed his eyes, watching the spots dance across his vision. Fury was not going to like this.

Later, he found what she'd said to Fury, though it hadn't made a terrible amount of sense. Apparently, 'the stars were going out'.

* * *

**Uh yeah, that's it. Might write another chapter, but it depends. I know the title's shit, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. **


End file.
